implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Warsaw Pact targets in Western Europe (1962: The Apocalypse)
Here is a list of WP targets in continental Western Europe. Some nations like Turkey, Spain, Gibraltar, Malta, Romania, Denmark, Sweden and Bulgaria got away with little if any atomic attacks on Doomsday. 'France' #Bordeaux-Mérignac Air Base- 1x 1kt #Chambley-Bussières Air Base- 2x 10kt #Châteauroux-Déols Air Base- 1x 10kt #Chaumont-Semoutiers Air Base- 1x 50kt and 1x 10kt (Should have also had 1x 50kt, but was cut to only 1x 10kt after France bargained for peace after the first round.) #Dreux-Louvilliers Air Base- 1x 50Kt and 1x 10k(Should have also had 1x 50kt, but was cut to only 1x 10kt after France bargained for peace after the first round.) #Étain-Rouvres Air Base- 2x 50kt (and 1x 10ktShould have also had 2x 50kt, but was cut to only 1x 10kt after France bargained for peace after the first round.) #Évreux-Fauville Air Base- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Laon-Couvron Air Base- 1x 50kt and 1x 10kt (Should have also had 1x 50kt, but was cut to only 1x 10kt after France bargained for peace after the first round.) #Paris-Orly Air Base- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Paris-Charles DeGall airport- 1x 10kt (it failed to go off). #Phalsbourg-Bourscheid Air Base- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Toul-Rosières Air Base- 1x 10Kt #Nancy-Ochey- 1x 1kt #Damblain- 1x 50kt and 1x 20kt (Should have also had 1x 50kt, but was cut to only 1x 20kt after France bargained for peace after the first round.) #Grostenquin- 1x 1kt #Vouziers- 1x 1kt #Châteauroux-Déols- 1x1kt #Bordeaux harbour- 2x 1kt #Bordeaux port 2x 1kt #St. Rochelle harbour- 2x 1kt #St. Rochelle port- 2x 1kt #St. Rochelle civil dockyard- 1x 1kt #St. Rochelle navy dockyard- 1x 1kt, 1x 10kt and 1x 20kt (Should have also had 1x 20kt, but was cut to only 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt after France bargained for peace after the first round.) #Cherbourg harbour- 1x 1kt #Cherbourg port- 1x 1kt #Viechy- 1x 1kt # Mailly- 2x 50Kt and 2x 20kt (Should have also had 2x 50kt, but was cut to only 2x 10kt after France bargained for peace after the first round.) #Laon- 1x 10kt (did not explode and spillt toxic wast dirty bomb style) and 2x 50Kt (Should have also had 2x 50kt, but was cut to only 1x 10kt after France bargened for peace after the first round.) #Suippes- 1x 100Kt (Should have also had 1x 100kt and 1x 50kt, but was cut to only 2x 20kt after France bargained for peace after the first round.) #Oberhoffen near Haguenau- 1x 20Kt #Belfort- 1 x 20Kt #Paris- 5x 1kt, 2x 10kt and 1 x 20kt (The 20kt and 10kt ones did not go off), #Paris Le Bourget Airport (1x 1kt), #Strasburg (1x 10kt and 1 x 20kt) #Calais harbour (1x 1kt) #Calais Port (1x 1kt) 'Iceland' #NAS Keflavik- 1x 10Kt # Reykjavík International Airport- 1x 1Kt #Sangerdi DEW radar station/high power communications mast (H-1)- 1x 1Kt 'W. Germany (the FRG)' #Jevern AFB was hit by a 1kt bomb, but luckily they did not explode and just broke up and spewed radiation like a dirty bomb. #Cuxhaven 1x 1kt #Salzgitter 1x 1kt #Wolfsburg 1x 1kt #Bremenhaven docks was hit by a 1kt bomb, but luckily they did not explode and just broke up and spewed radiation like a dirty bomb. #Emden docks was hit by a 1kt bomb, but luckily they did not explode and just broke up and spewed radiation like a dirty bomb. #Bremen Airport (German: Flughafen Bremen) was hit by a 1kt bomb, but luckily they did not explode and just broke up and spewed radiation like a dirty bomb. #Bremen (did not go off and but it buried it’s self 12ft underground). #Aachen 1x 1kt(broke up and become toxic like a dirty bomb) #Ansbach 1x 10 kt (broke up and become toxic like a dirty bomb) #Bamberg 1x 20 kt (did not exploded) #Nordhausen 1x 10 kt (did not exploded) #Gundremmingen Nuclear Power Plant 2x 1kt (broke up and went toxic like a dirty bomb). # Fürstenfeldbruck Air Base- 1x 1kt #The VAK Nuclear Power Plant in Kahl am Main 2x 1kt (broke up and went toxic like a dirty bomb). # Lübeck 1x 1kt (scratched from the list since it was captured by the Soviets the day before) #Bitburg 1x 10 kt and 1 x 20kt (the prior did not explode) #Bitburg AFB 1x 1 kt and 1x 10kt #Bochüm 1x 20 kt #Zindorf 1x 1kt #The Fulda Gap- 5x 1kt #Downs Barracks Fulda- 1x 1kt #Downs Kaserne, Downs Barracks, Fulda- 1x 1kt #Sickels Army Airfield, Fulda- 1x 10kt #Braunschweig 1x 1 kt (did not go off and but it buried it’s self 12ft underground). #Dortmund 3x 20 kt and 1 x 50kt #Duisburg 1x 20 kt #Dusseldorf 1x 20 kt (broke up and become toxic like a dirty bomb) #Ramstein Air Base Ramstein Air Bases-1x 2kt (did not explode) #Essen 1x 10kt, 1x 15 kt, 2x 20 kt and 1x 50 kt #Freiburg 1x 20 kt #Hamburg airport 1x 2kt (did not exploded) #Hamburg 1x 20 kt (did not exploded) #Hannover 1x1kt and 1x 20 kt (the 20kt one did not exploded) #AB Hanover 1x 1kt #Hanover airport 1x 1kt #Thomas Jefferson helly port, Hanvoer 1x 1kt #Kasse 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (The latter broke up and become toxic like a dirty bomb) #Kiel 1x 10 kt (did not exploded) #Koblenz 1x 10 kt, 2x 20 kt and 1 x 50 kt #Koln 1x 20 kt (did not explode) #USAB Herford 1x 1kt and 1x 2kt (both did not explode) #Mainz 1x 20 kt #W. Berlin 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Munich (2x 15kt, 1x 20 kt and 1x 50kt) #Nuremberg (2x 15kt, 1x 20 kt and 1x 50kt) #Spangdahlem 1x 20 kt #The Saarland coalmines grouping 1x 1kt #Saarbrucken 1x 1kt #Aachen (1x 1kt) #Göppingen (1x 1 kt, but it di not go off) #MOD Osnabrück (2x 1kt, but they did not explode) #MOD Hereford in Lower Saxony 2x 1kt (which did not explode). #Hanover AFB 2x 1kt (broke up and went toxic like a dirty bomb). #Prüm (1x 1kt) #Frankfurt-au-Mien (2x 10 kt, 2x 15kt, 2 x 20kt) #Kaiserslautern 2x 20kt #Düren 1 x 20kt #Flensburg (Slizwig-Holstine)- 2x 2.5kt #Frankfurt-au-Mien Airport- (1x 1kt) #Rhein-Main Air Base- (1x 1kt) #Berlin Tegel- "Otto Lilienthal" Airport (1x 1 kt, but it di not go off) #RAF Gatow- (1x 1 kt, but it di not go off) #Berlin Tempelhof Airport- (1x 1 kt, but it did not go off) #Schweinfurt- 1x 1kt (broke up and become toxic like a dirty bomb) #Abrams Complex, Frankfurt- 1x 1kt #Alabama Depot, Munich- 1x 1kt #Anderson Barracks, Dexheim- 1x 1kt #Andrews Barracks, Berlin- 1x 1kt #Argonner Kaserne, Hanau- 1x 1kt #Strassburg Barracks, Idar-Oberstein- 1x 1kt #Phillips Barracks, Karlsruhe- 1x 1kt #Flensburg Supply Depot, Flensburg (German Rhineland)- 1x 1kt Lichtenstein None. 'Austria' #Vienna was meant to get a 10 kt bomb, but it failed to go off, which was good news for the Austrians and invading Hungarians. 'Special demolition munitions, Davy Crocket and Atomic Annie' A number of smaller, battlefield nuclear weapons were deployed all over East and West Germany. Loaded into artillery shells, special demolition munitions, free-fall bombs and the like, with yields lower than 2KT, these decimated numerous military bases, installations, the tactically impertinent Fulda Gap and border towns across both nations. 'The Netherlands' #I'Jmuidemn- 1x 1kt (did not explode) #Amsterdam port- 1x 1kt #Rotterdam port- 1x 1kt (did not exsplode) #Charlois Port- 1x 1kt #Waalhaven port- 1x 1kt(did not explode and buried it's self 6 ft in to the ground) #Maastricht- 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the latter did not exsplode) #Botlek- 1x 1kt (did not explode) #Vlaardingen- 1x 1kt #Maassluis- 1x 1kt #The partial built Europort Rotterdam- 2x 10kt (1 did not explode) #Maasvlakte Rotterdam- 1x 1kt #Vondelingenplaat- 1x 1kt (did not explode) #Heijplaat- 1x 1kt (did not explode) #Verrebroekse Bikken- 1x 1kt #Breven-Waaslandhven- 1x 1kt #Willmarsdonk- 1x 1kt #Delwaldedok- 1x 1kt (did not exsplode) #Zesde Havendok- 1x 1kt #Vilegveld Eindhoven airport- 1x 1kt (did not exsplode) #US Military Base Soesterberg, Utrecht- 2x 1kt (1 did not explode) #Utrecht town(1x 1kt) (did not explode). 'Belgium' #Zandeken (the physical feature, not the near by town)- 1x 1kt (did not explode and had missed Antwerp) #Chièvres Air Base (2x 1kt), #Oostmalle (1x 1kt) (1 id not explode) #Zorersell AFB (1x 10kt), #Brasschaat AFB (1x 10kt), #Weelde AFB (1x 10kt), #Charbonnage de Beringen coal mine in Belgium (1x 1kt), #Bastogne (1x 1kt) (did not explode) #Brussels airport (1x 1kt), #Antwerp docks 1x 10kt, #Antwerp town 1x 1kt (did not explode) #Dunkirk (2x 1kt) (1 did not explode) #Ixelles 2x 1 kt and 1x 10kt (the 10kt on did not explode) 'Luxembourg' None. 'Switzerland' None. 'San Marino.' None. 'The Vatican City.' None. 'Cyprus' #The UK Military bases on Cyprus, Akroteri and Dehkelia- 1x 1kt hit each. 'Malta' None. 'Monaco' None. 'Spain' #Lanzarote communications mast- 2x 1kt #Lanzarote eaves dropping antenna- 2x 1kt #Lanzarote International Airport- 2x 1kt (did not go off) #Zaragoza AFB- 2x 1kt (did not go off) #Torrejon AFB- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Morón AFB near Sevilla- 1x 1kt #Torrejon AFB near Madrid- 1x 1kt #Madrid air base- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Cadiz port- 1x 1kt (did not go off) 'Portugal' *Lajes Field or Lajes Air Base (Portuguese: Base Aérea das Lajes)-2x 1kt (did not go off) *U.S. Forces Azores Command HQ, Lajes on Terceira Island -1x 10kt (did not go off) and 1x 1kt *Lajes field radio communication mast- 2x 1kt *Lisbon harbour - 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the latter did not go off) *Lisbon air base - 1x 1kt *Lisbon docks - 1x 1kt (did not go off) 'Gibraltar' *Gibraltar docks - 1x 1kt (did not go off) *Gibraltar town - 1x 1kt (did not go off) *Gibraltar airport - 1x 1kt (did not go off) 'Italy' #Aviano Air Base- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the prior did not go off) #Taranto navel base- 2x 1kt #Taranto port- 1x 1kt(did not go off) #Venice- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Verona- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Milan- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Rome- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #U.S. Army Camp Darby, located in Pisa- 1x 10kt #Naval Air Station Sigonella- 1x 20kt and 1x 1kt #The Atlas missile silos north of Benevento-4x 250kt #Gioia del Colle Air Base-1x 20kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Acquaviva delle Fonti -1x 250kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Altamura-1x 250kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Gioia del Colle-2x 250kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Gravina in Puglia-2x 250kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Laterza-1x 250kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Mottola-1x 250kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Spinazzola-2x 250kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Irsina -1x 250kt #PGM-19 Jupiter missile silos at Matera-1x 250kt 'Greece' #Thessaloniki civil port- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Thessaloniki navy base- 1x 1kt (did not go off) Also see: #1962: The Apocalypse #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: The Apocalypse) #Armed forces weapons in 1961/1962/1963 (1962: The Apocalypse) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: The Apocalypse) #Malmö incident (1962: The Apocalypse) #Radioactive animals (1962: The Apocalypse) #Salzburg Incident (1962: The Apocalypse) #Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) #Thames flood notes (1962: The Apocalypse) #List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: The Apocalypse) #Thames flood notes (1962: The Apocalypse) #UK OTL atomic reactors in 1962 #A song in Europe (1962: The Apocalypse) #The Europa Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse) #Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse) #Atomic war targets (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:France Category:Belgium Category:Netherlands Category:Military Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Germany Category:Austria Category:Atomic affairs Category:Politics Category:Spain Category:Italy Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Luxembourg